


Oil

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Massage, Oil, Ownership, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hours after Liam made Harry moan by simply squeezing his shoulder, Louis has something to prove. He can make Harry moan even better and in an even better way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

Liam turned laughing to Louis getting Harry to moan on stage right in the middle of his solo. His eyes squinting up as they usually did giggling loudly at his reaction. Louis only smiled back and nodded his head, his jealousy flaring at how he could see his boyfriends eyes roll in his head and he leaned into the large hands of his band mate. Only he was supposed to get those sounds from him. And he was going to, but later, oh it’s on Payne.

xxxx

Harry stepped out of the shower toweling himself letting his damp curls fall across his face and the back of his neck to walk into the shared hotel room he had with Louis. Coming out there was only a few candles lit and a very demure Louis standing in nothing but tight blue boxer briefs that hugged his perfect bum ever so well. He heard soft music floating through the air and realized it was Body Electric by Lana Del Rey, a part of their “fucking” music playlist. A very dirty grin crossed his face and his naked body reacted to thoughts of what was about to transpire sending blood rushing to his cock hanging down between his legs so he walked over to Louis dropping the towel and stood in front of him.

“Hey handsome” the taller boy uttered taking his lovers mouth with his and slipping his minty tongue into it and pulled their bodies together. Smaller hands wrapped around and moved slowly up his back with more pressure than usual getting quite the moan from his full lips. “Yeah, that’s what I wanted.” the older said to him.

“Wanted what?” he asked.

“Well with the way Liam was touching you on stage and rubbing you, I wanted to see if I could get the same reaction. You know I hate it when they’re all over you and making you do stuff that is specifically mine.” blue eyes wide and innocent. He really did hate it when he would get jealous but he was just so damn protective over his young boyfriend.

“Aw boobear, you know you’re the only one for me.” he smirked kissing him again, this time gripping his bum with one hand and cupping his face with the other.

“Yeah, I know. Still I wanted to do this anyway. So go lay on the bed on your front okay?” pushing him towards their king sized bed with green blankets.

Harry saluted him getting a chuckle then crawled over to the middle of it and rested his head near the foot of the bed wiggling his ass in the air. Louis could only bite his lip seeing those two pale humps of supple flesh looking so smooth in the dim light of the room and he knew they were even softer than they looked. Watching Harry finally settle he leaned over to pick up a bottle of oil that he’d been saving for no specific reason, only having it because he liked the smell, and figured one day he’d do this for the love of his life. He liked to please the green eyed boy with anything he could do and seeing how he melted on stage with just a simple shoulder squeeze had decided to bring out the unused liquid tonight.

Louis made his way onto the bed kissing the tight little bum on display then straddling the boys slim hips. Harry had his arms outstretched to either side and his face half visible against the surface, Louis leaned down to kiss the half mouth he could access flicking his tongue on the top lip. He sat back to uncap the small bottle, heavy vanilla and sandalwood mingling in the air quickly, and poured a quarter sized amount down the small bumps of his spine. Setting it back on the table he took in the white back under him seeing how even breathing his muscles flexed ever so slightly making his mouth water wanting to bite him and take out a chunk. He placed his warms hands into the oil and began rubbing it around his lovers skin making it shine and smell delicious “Oh Lou, that feels so good baby.” 

He smirked and leaned down so that his nipples were rubbing against the slick skin getting near his ear covered in thick curls “Good, gonna make you feel good. Real good.” and he licked his earlobe putting emphasis on the last part of his statement. Louis’ hands pressed harder into the tense muscles that ran up his spine and fanned out his fingers to the meaty curve of his shoulders getting a loud groan from him, ha take that Payne! His thumbs dug into the knots in between his shoulder blades getting a hiss of satisfaction from the increasingly relaxing boy under him spurring him on to work harder and put more of his small body weight into it. Harry was a large boy, he could take the pressure and he began to moan letting out small “yes’s” every once in a while. His hands glided, never faltering in his pressure, up and down his sides using his long fingers to massage in between the ribs only making him jump once because it tickled. “Sorry love.” he muttered getting a small smile in return. He gave the smile back even though the boy hadn’t opened his eyes since the oil had been spread across his back and was threatening to fall asleep right there, his boyfriend was working his muscles to a buttery mess and sleep was prevailing in taking over his body.

Louis worked his way down rubbing small circles with his thumbs getting to the base of his spine and pressed his hands in opposite directions, really forcing his palms into the taut muscles where his butt started. “Oh fuck Louis, so good.” he moaned out. He repeated this move a few times and cheekily grinned to himself making his way down to the bouncy mounds he called Harry’s arse. Taking each cheek in one hand he kneaded them like dough getting soft moans from the younger boy. His cock was hardening thinking about what was hidden between those cheeks so he started to spread them to play peek a boo with the fuzzy pink hole that puckered when it was open to the air. Louis slipped his greasy fingers into the crack and oiled up the entire crease brushing the pads of his two first fingers across the tight entrance. There was a whispered “Lou” and he nodded knowing that was the signal to proceed and he pressed his pointer finger in, the oil making his entry smooth with no discomfort on Harry’s part.

The boy gasped feeling the familiar pressure inside him and loving how well Louis fit inside him at any given point in time. He bit his bottom lip and moaned feeling as Louis moved his finger back and forth stretching him out, the pleasurable burn of being opened making his body twitch. The older curled his finger against his wall nudging that bundle of nerves making his lover whimper and clench around him, his heat was constricting and with the oil he was slick and delectable. He slipped another finger adding to the stretch of the clenching hole around him pumping them back and forth getting the curly haired boy start to rock his hips up and against the hand that knew every crevice. He could see his boyfriends hard cock sticking out from between his legs pressed against the sheet and he leaned down while still fucking him with his hand to lick the shiny tip free of the bitter precum exuding from the head. The younger boy moaned loud this time looking back to see his lover lifting his head and licking his lips “Louis, fuck me.” and braced himself.

Louis removed his underwear letting his much ignored cock to spring out and stand straight forward ready to fall into wet heat. He slipped his fingers from the loosened hole and used the oil to slick it up making his fleshy foreskin glide across the pulsing head and lined himself up with the awaiting entry way. He lay flush against Harry’s back and kissed his cheek before pressing the tip in and sheathing himself completely inside. He was so fucking tight and mewling with unbelievable pleasure, he loved it when Louis was inside him, all the way to the hilt and he could feel his heavy balls resting against his ass. The one on top let the bottom adjust to his magnificent girth kissing his face and shoulders tasting the vanilla oil that had aided him in turning the boy into puddy. “Move baby.” So he did. Rolling his hips and moving his cock in and out of the hole, stretching the tight rim across his shaft, causing the veins in it to be smushed over and over getting groans from his swollen lips to cascade down unto his lover.

“Harder Lou” came from below him and pulling back to brace himself he slammed down into the tunnel of moisture eliciting a yelp and whimper from the boy that was rubbing his cock against the blanket below him. He lifted the taller by his hips into doggie style and proceeded to crash his hips into his ass making his heavy balls slap against the shiny skin with loud panting breaths and smacking skin drowning out the music playing. “Oh God! So good, so good!” Harry cried feeling how the small hand that was gripping his hip had moved around his waist to clutch his throbbing dick and wank him the opposite way he was being fucked with streams of precum staining the bed spread. Louis leaned back to see how his lover was handling the onslaught of slams into him and saw he was trembling but didn’t want this to be over just yet so he lifted the hand that was jerking him off and brought it down with a deafening ‘crack’ against the pulverized ass and slipped out of him laying against the headboard. Harry yelled feeling the sharp sting of a hand come down against his supple arse only to whine feeling the emptiness behind him, he turned to see Louis with blown pupils working his shaft up and down making the mushroom head of his cock poke out of the foreskin. “Ride me.” was all he said.

Harry moved to straddle his boyfriend taking his scorching hot cock and lined it up with his reddened hole and sank down fast going even farther than they had before. Louis hissed in gratification pulling the taller boy down by his sweat dampened curls to fiercely kiss him biting his bottom lip and sucking it causing it to swell. Harry rolled his hips making the cock buried within him rub and nudge his prostate, he was close, and pressed his huge hands against Lou’s chest tweaking his nipples simultaneously. He bounced harder up and down still tugging on the sensitive buds feeling hands gripping his pale waist guiding him up and down on his bliss enducing pole. He breathed harder and looked dead into blue eyes below him growling “Gonna cum.” and that he did. His body shuddered feeling that cock stab him in his bundle of nerves and he clenched tight around it still squeezing those pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger. With a strangled whimper and biting his swollen lip his cock twitched and shot blistering tendrils of white cum all the way up to Louis’ face, splashing across his parted mouth and down his chest, while his canal consumed all of the eight inches inside.

The older boy feeling how incredibly hard his cock was being crushed and milked, and tasting the hot cum splashing saltiness across his tongue and face, had him releasing his pent up load inside Harry. His cock pulsed and throbbed leaving a sweating exhausted mess of the two of them. The younger slowly rolled his hips to a stop, loving how soaking wet he was inside, before he slipped off him noticing how some of the cum had dripped out and was coating the now softening cock of Louis. He kneeled forward gripping the base and sucked the whole length into his mouth and moaned sending vibrations through his hazed boyfriend sucking it clean with a ‘pop’ sound coming from unleashing it. He took his wide tongue and began licking up his seed from the little tummy all the way to the sparse hair of his chest and up his neck finally meeting his mouth. He loved the taste of himself and so did Louis because the boy from Doncaster was hungrily licking every last surface of his mouth trying to eat as much cum as he could. They kissed lazily and rubbed each others sides with gentle touches and breathy gasps feeling how warm and sensitive their bodies felt. Louis moved to turn Harry around and spread his cheeks seeing his own cum leaking out of the worn hole, pressing forward he licked a fat stripe to capture the creamy liquid, Harry gasped feeling such texture against his abused entrance and moaned loudly when his tongue entered him and wriggled inside before scooping out and taking with it a glob of Louis’ own cum. 

The younger, so turned on, dove for his mouth and they shared the fruits of their labor yet again until neither could make their tongues do much less than move to only speak slowly and slur words in their post orgasmic stupor. “Time for another shower.” Harry said low, grabbing his lovers wrist and pulling him towards the large bathroom. Turning on the shower head and waiting for the water to run he brought his head down and placed an airy kiss upon his lips then stood up wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist. “I love you Loubear.”

“I love you too Hazza.” resting his head upon his chest and feeling so small and protected in his grasp.

“And when we get out, it’s my turn to massage you. Hope you’re up for it.” he winked getting into the joyous shower. Louis’ cock twitched at thinking of how he was going to be plowed in the next twenty minutes and could only grin devilishly at him joining his boyfriend under the water. He had a feeling he’d be more than up to it.


End file.
